


Sike, Homeless Man

by Cherry_TheGenZ



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, DMEDMW, Dream is Homeless, Gen, Homeless Clay | Dream, Short, crackfic, homeless man dream, spread the worddd, written at 5am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_TheGenZ/pseuds/Cherry_TheGenZ
Summary: "Sike, as if I'd give my brother to a homeless man."Or: If Dream tried to use that favor from Technoblade to get Tommy back.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 462





	Sike, Homeless Man

**Author's Note:**

> me watching technos latest stream and seeing their meet up w dream: haha brain go brrrrrrrr
> 
> short but crack

Fear. Fear and anxiety are the two emotions taking hold of Tommy as of now, as he stares at the black smiley face upon a circular white mask, as Tommy stares at the blond man wearing his usual ugliest-shade-of-green hoodie. His mind begins to panic, and he looks over to his brother.

Technoblade also seems surprised, and not as unfazed as he usually does; Tommy’s hysterical brain gets louder and he begins rambling things. Techno’s slightly panicked, monotone voice rings out clearly, however, and Tommy eats one of his golden apples while Technoblade throws down splash potions. They wait, anxious tension filling the air as they wait for Dream to connect to their voice-channel via their communicators.

Dream connects to their audio, his confident voice full of his smirk sounds in their ears, “Well, well, well. Look what I found.”   
  
Technoblade’s drawn out  _ ‘uh’  _ doesn’t quite help their situation, and Tommy panics. Without realizing it, he’s grabbed onto the red cloak draped around Techno’s shoulders; a habit of holding onto other people he’s never quite lost from being a child  _ (from being Technoblade’s little brother) _ .

When Techno speaks up, Tommy’s anxiety only barely subsides, “Dream-  _ uh, _ well how’ve you been?”   
  
For a moment, Tommy forgets about the situation at hand and instead wishes to facepalm at his older brother’s lack of social skills or tact. He wonders how Wilbur got so much charisma while Technoblade got the social skills of a potato- even though he’d taken advanced classes in the Language Arts.

Then Dream speaks up, and once again does Tommy blaringly realize the situation he remains in- he doesn’t  _ want  _ to go back, even though Dream’s supposed to be his friend- because when did Dream ever  _ act  _ like his friend?   
  
Tommy’s reminded that when one is trapped in a terrible situation, they sometimes do not even realize it. It happened to Wilbur, and it almost happened to him.

“Tommy, I’ll need you to come back with me.”   
  
It’s only one sentence, but the pure horror Tommy feels at the simple  _ prospect  _ of returning to Dream, to the loud quiet, to the cold loneliness, to the  _ defeat in his bones _ is so overwhelming it makes him panicked once again, makes him want to run far, far away so Dream can never find him-

But Technoblade’s confident voice interrupts his anxieties, “Well, that’s unfortunate, because he’s with  _ me.” _ _  
_ _  
_ Techno says this as if it’s a fact, as if it is something simple as night and day- he says this like he is willing to fight for Tommy, if only because Tommy is  _ on his side.  _ And although Techno is not swearing his loyalties, Tommy feels  _ better.  _ Because he has Technoblade on his side.

Yet the next words coming out of his older brother’s mouth makes those short-lived positive emotions waver over the ocean of negativity he feels.

“Unless you wanna pull in that favor.”

And the simple idea that implies, that Technoblade  _ owes  _ Dream something and would be willing to let Tommy go for something simple as that makes tendrils of fear grow in his chest once more.

Dream’s nod of agreement makes it even worse. Tommy looks for an escape route, a way out, away from Dream-

But surprisingly, Technoblade grins mockingly at the masked man in front of them, getting into a position- for what, Tommy did not know.

  
“ _ Sike, _ ” Technoblade says, his tone teasing and sounding one of the least monotone Tommy’s ever heard it, “As if I’d give my little brother away to a  _ homeless man. _ ”   
  
And as Technoblade grabs Tommy’s forearm, throwing Tommy to the portal as he leaps up to kick away Dream- a laugh bellows out of Tommy’s chest, as he curses out Dream, full of the satisfaction of a small victory, “Fuck you!”   
  
Tommy’s just fazed through the portal to the nether when he hears a faint, “ _ No, my monetization!”  _ from his brother,who’d always been strange with his ‘voices’ and ‘money’. Still, the feeling of victory remains in his chest, joy bubbling even as Technoblade bonks him on the head.

**Author's Note:**

> hand hurt from type. 
> 
> also dont expect any proper chapters for 'smiles hid broken hearts...' for until my winter break is over which is still like four days but we'll see lmao
> 
> GUYS OMG IM. PODFIC CREATED FOR THIS FIC. LISTEN AND GIVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS I LOVE THIS https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609881

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [fensandpodfic (fensandmarshes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fensandmarshes/pseuds/fensandpodfic) Log in to view. 




End file.
